Chase
Tristan Samuel (Season 1), Max Calinescu (Season 2) |UK: = Hayden Hunter}} Chase is a German Shepherd puppy, and a main protagonist of the PAW Patrol. He is a police and traffic cop dog and a spy dog as of Season 2. Chase is a German Shepherd pup who is seen to be rather mature and serious on missions. He seems to be closest to Ryder, and tends to be the ringleader of the PAW Patrol. He is a police/security dog. His main color is deep blue. He wears a police hat and rides a police-themed car that he uses for missions. In Season 2, he also has spy gear. Using his police truck and megaphone, this German Shepherd Dog is an athletic natural leader who likes to take charge. Chase may be on the case, but he has to watch out for cats and feathers because he is allergic. Chase, being a police dog, is very mature, possibly the most mature of the group. He is definitely a leader, and takes things very seriously when on patrol, though has his ups and downs. He can be very playful when there are no missions. He and Marshall are best friends and are competitive, but they do it just for fun. During missions, he can show his emotional side, but he always denies it with his serious side. He is an excellent sniffer and can track down anything. However, he is allergic to cats, feathers, and dust. He uses a megaphone to warn the citizens about trouble and also to direct traffic (used in "Pups Save Christmas"). He also uses a net to stop objects or to save people from falling. He has the ability to communicate with owls and beavers. *"Aah-choo!" *"Ready for action, Ryder, sir!" *"These paws uphold the laws!" *"S/he went this way!" *"Chase is on the case!" *"Ryder, sir!" *"Whenever you're In trouble, just hoot for help!" (From "Pups Save a Hoot") *"Got the gifts, missed the pup." (From "Pups Save Christmas") *"Super Spy Chase! When you least expect him, expect him!" (Season 2) *"Super Spy Chase is on the case!" (Season 2) Standard Vehicle Chase has a blue police vehicle. There are four traffic cones in the back and whenever Chase barks in a certain way, the front slides up to reveal a bone-shaped winch. The vehicle number is 02. 02 V1.png 02 V2.png Super Spy Vehicle & Gear In the beginning of Season 2, Chase was given super spy gear, with an upgraded vehicle. His spy vehicle has an ejector seat, a computer, a satellite dish, and a winch. The vehicle also has off-road wheels. Chase's spy gear also consists of a zip line, night version goggles, suction cup boots, and a net launcher. Snapshot 14 (8-13-2014 9-16 AM).png Snapshot 15 (8-13-2014 9-16 AM).png Pp1163.png Why do you like Chase? He's cute He's funny One of my relatives is a cop and I like Chase to show support His uniform is blue and I only like him for the color His voice Do you dislike Chase? Yes, to a certain degree. No. If Chase became a singer and was known worldwide, what genre would he specialize in? Rock Heavy Metal Country Pop Jazz Rap What do you think about Chase's new voice actor, Max Calinescu? I HATE his new voice! Sounds nothing like Chase! I can tolerate it. ---- Chase's General gallery can be viewed here. ---- Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:PAW Patrol Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:German Shepherds Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Characters of PAW Patrol Category:Characters That Live in Adventure bay Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Tristan Samuel Category:Characters voiced by Max Calinescu Category:Characters voiced by Hayden Hunter